


Because I Have You

by Vivi (Octofae)



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Bloom and Sky relationship, F/M, I use a bit of 4kids dialogue at times, Mostly Drabbles, Sky’s POV, The specialists do more than be pretty love interests, Welcome to a trip down memory lane with Sky as your guide, featuring behind the scenes moments that I headcanon, he’s in love and it’s sickening, other times I use rai, sky looks back on his life, sky’s memories, the other winx and specialist are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octofae/pseuds/Vivi
Summary: One sleepless night, Sky cradles his wife in his arms and reflects on his life, wondering just what he did to be so lucky.





	Because I Have You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sovadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovadka/gifts).



> Ohmigosh she lives???? Yes. Yes, I do!
> 
> I know I’ve fallen off the face of the planet with school and such, but I’ve been writing when I can!
> 
> This has been sitting in my google documents for a while. And I decided to break it up into smaller chapters since I don’t have all the sections done.

**His happily ever after**

The stillness of the late pre-dawn hours, disturbed only by the gentle breeze drifting peacefully across the prestigious realm of Eraclyon. The bright moon glowed brightly in the cloudless, deep midnight blue sky. Despite the vivid greenery, the crisp pre-autumn air was brisk with the promise of yet another harsh winter on the wind. 

Most were tucked away comfortably in their beds, save the people obliged the night shift in various professions; or the unfortunate soul unable to sleep as the witching hour drew ever closer, as was the case for the realm’s sovereign king.

Moonlight gleaned through the partially-drawn curtains over the large bed in an equally large and lavish room. Deep blue eyes opened for what seemed to be the thousandth time in the span of a heartbeat. With a sigh as he brushed the blonde fringe out of his face, Sky accepted that he probably wouldn’t be sleeping that night. Rolling over to his side, he gazed lovingly at the love of his life - his wife - curled up sleeping beside him - her back to him and, much to his amusement, she had managed to wrap a good portion of the covers around herself like a cocoon. 

Smiling, he reached over and affectionately run his fingers over her blanket-covered side before lingering on her hip, softly rubbing in a circular motion. He loved the sight of her pale creamy skin illuminated by the moonlight - well what he usually saw of it when it wasn’t chilly and the woman in question wasn’t a fairy-burrito with the blankets.

In response, the curly haired ginger sighed contently in her sleep and instinctively snuggled closer to her much-warmer husband. Having grown up in the much milder climate of Gardenia, where the beaches were open all year long, despite having lived in Eraclyon for several years now, she still wasn’t used to the much harsher climate and though she kept her complaints about winter to herself, she certainly was  _ not _ fond of being cold.

Whenever he caught her with her arms crossed and teeth chattering, she’d flash him the teasing grin he’d fallen in love with nearly two decades ago and tell him that since he had to drag her off to one of the coldest places in all of Magix (not counting when Domino was a frigid wasteland) he could make it up to her by being her personal heater. He was always happy to oblige.

Eraclyon was easily a beautiful realm with its snow-covered mountains, lush forests, colorful canyons, and serene rivers; however, it was much farther north than the other realms of the magical dimension, making it one of the coldest. That wasn’t including the various creatures and plants  inhabiting the planet - despite the beautiful grandeur, if one wasn’t careful; they would find themselves dead with even one mishap. 

Sky instinctively wrapped his arms around Bloom, drawing her closer to him, resting his chin atop her head. His smile softened even more as he felt her relax into his tender embrace and he buried his nose in her hair, lightly kissing her head and breathing in the sweet fruity scent of her shampoo.

Sky considered himself a lucky man - Eraclyon was flourishing splendidly under his reign, Bloom’s lower-class upbringing had proved to be highly insightful in final decisions regarding new laws, healthcare, and other various choices that had to be made on behalf of the people that keep the royal family having very high public approval ratings. He often joked that his queen was the real star of the palace and that the people loved her more than they did him. She’d tell him he was being ridiculous. 

He held his soulmate in his arms, the woman he never wanted to let go until death do they part, his queen, the mother to his children. If someone had told his eighteen year old self that he’d find a way out of his prior engagement to Diaspro and actually marry for love, he’d honestly have laughed in their face. He’d long give up on hope for his happily ever after at that time.

With a short sigh, he closed his eyes and reflected upon his life up to that point; still cradling his sleeping fairy in his arms.

 

**First impressions**

When they first met, it wasn’t ideal circumstances - Sky, who was pretending to be Brandon at the time, and his team were enroute to Earth; a far-off and practically forgotten planet that had long since lost its status as a magical realm on request of Princess Stella of Solaria, whom had claimed to have found another fairy.

And so, the plan was to go and talk with the fairy and convince her to go to the Magical Dimension with them.  _ Not _ to enter a small-scale battlefield and save both girls from a Hunter Troll.

He wasn’t complaining though, when he got his first look at the girl with Stella, Sky felt all the air rush from his lungs. He’d never really understood why romance novels described the first meetings as being hit by a train until that moment.

But, he didn’t have time to think about that as he sprang into action.  _ Prioritize the mission first. Scan the area; don’t miss a single detail. Focus. Remain calm. Take out the troll. Secure the area. Stay away of my surroundings at all times. _

The girls were cornered; with no magic on Earth, Stella was trying to keep a low profile which limited her movements, spells, and all around fighting style; not to mention on top of protecting the other fairy and her family.

Brandon had already jumped from the portal and into the fray, lassoing  whirling, ready to capture the beast. Partially because of years of training that came with his profession, but also his feelings for the princess.

_ “Hey, Princess Stella,”  _ Sky found himself sing-songing out, smiling when he seen the princess visibly relieved to hear a familiar voice. Brandon caught the troll around it’s big blue neck. With the troll temporarily subdued, Sky continued, drawing his own weapon, ready to assist,  _ “I hope your friend’s the pretty one with the red hair -“ _

Brandon caught his eye and seemed to swallow a snicker, finishing his train of thought,  _ “Yeah, and not the ugly guy at the end of the leash.” _

Had the situation not been serious, Sky would have laughed at the way Stella practically starting swooning. But, he didn’t have time to think about that. There were mini-ghouls advancing on the girls. 

Sky remembered Brandon mentioning Stella saying she’d gotten injured and the lack of magic particles in the air on Earth made her powers regenerate more slowly. His friend had been extremely worried and had insisted they leave right away. 

It was a good thing too, Sky knew from having spent his whole life with Brandon that his instincts were seldom wrong. Brandon had a strong poker face, but when he was protecting someone, he was willing to give his own life if needed. 

Stella was visibly sweating in an effort to keep herself transformed; which meant she was at her limits and her magic had yet to regenerate to a level safe to use.

But Sky focused on the ghouls. A swing of his sword took most of them out, but a few managed to slip past his strike and one made a leap for his face…

…only to dissipate into ashes before him as a fireball made contact with it. Sky was impressed - it was a really good shot and packed more power than an untrained fairy would have under normal circumstances.

“I told you you had magic,” he heard Stella tell the redhead. 

“It just happened,” she responded, staring at her hands in amazement, smoke swirling from her palms around her fingertips.

“So, believe me now?”  Stella had asked her. Sky knew she had responded to Stella; however, he had a job to do and as much as he’d have loved to stand around and visit with her, the rescue came first.

With the ghouls gone, Sky turned his attention to help the other guys with the troll; whom they finally successfully captured.

After introductions were made, the boys knew they couldn’t stay long with their capture, lest it get loose and become a menace to society.

_ “Bye, Bloom! I hope to see you at Alfea!”  _ Sky felt the words tumble out of his mouth before he could stop them.  But they were true. He did want to see her again.

He went to bed that night thinking of long wild fiery red curls and light cyan blue eyes.


End file.
